


Live a little

by Cam_needs_a_nap



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Everyone Needs Hugs, Evil Danny, Gen, but not dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_needs_a_nap/pseuds/Cam_needs_a_nap
Summary: When Danny Phantom loses his sanity and embraces his ghost half, he becomes overwhelmed with power and a hatred for all things human.He is finally taken down by famous ghost hunter Maddie Fenton, who finds herself responsible.See from the POV of Danny, Maddie, Sam, Vlad, and many more as events unfold, and find that everyone sees things differently. It's up to you to decide who is in the right and who is in the wrong.





	Live a little

1\. Danny

 

Living is one of the hardest things ever. First, there is keeping up a good schedule of rest- which Danny never had time for.  
Then, there was eating. This was fine, he guessed, but he found that he was almost never hungry. After a while all human food began to taste the same: bland.  
On top of that, he had to manage a good social life, which of course was impossible. If he was popular or known for anything, it was for being a loser. 

Dying was hard too, but it didn't scare him nearly as much as going to school in the morning. He had already dug half his grave, so he wasn't really too scared of dying off completly. He liked bieng dead,- half dead, really- it provided an escape from everyday human life, which was just as bland as the food.

He didn't know when it began, but he soon began to see humans as separate from himself. He never called himself half human anymore. He called himself half dead.  
The other half, he was unsure of.  
He began to develop a distaste for human activites. He didn't dislike humans, no, but what they did he found annoying or just plain pathetic. Like they were bugs compared to him.

It became clear that something was wrong when Sam and Tucker began to distance themselves from him. It started small, little excuses to leave for an hour or two, but quickly developed into avoiding him completely. They ended the relationship with a fight.  
He noticed that the whole time, both Sam and Tucker adressed him as a ghost. Not a halfa. A ghost.

Though most of his friends complaints Danny had forgotten, one thing remained in his memory. He couldn't forget it.  
"Danny Fenton died a long time ago."  
And they were right, he supposed. He was here, alive, but it didn't feel like it. He had embraced his ghost side, and now viewed his human side as his weak side.

Maybe he wasn't as alive as he thought he was.

But it didn't bother him. Not one bit. Living wasn't wonderful, really. Sam and Tucker were wrong to think that Danny Fenton was superior over Danny Phantom.  
Because that's who he was. He was Danny Phantom, and he loved it.  
He loved the power, how amazing it felt to fight and best of all to win.  
He loved the fear, how every human obeyed him out of pure terror. They didn't want to die- but he could show them just how wonderful it was.

He once remembered hearing the phrase 'live a little'. He found the concept funny. Why would living be used to express joyful thrill when it was anything but?  
Danny was familiar with thrill- the powerful energy leaving him numb and craving more, more power- and life provided none of the sort.

To use it as humans would, dying had let him live a little.  
Even if he had lost his friends, his family, himself, he was content. Content and alone.

But one can only be alone for so long before they start to lose their sanity, and Amity Park was left quiet.  
No ghost boy, not anymore.  
He was gone.

And Maddie Fenton was forever guilty for what she had done.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction! Yay! Updates will be pretty random, but I will try not to give up on this project!  
> I did not have anyone aside from myself read over this, so please excuse any grammer mistakes.  
> Leave feedback! :)  
> (Maddie Fenton thermos-ed that boy


End file.
